1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical network system and a WDM apparatus that perform switching between a redundant system and an operating system in an optical network having the redundant system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a technique described in International Publication No. WO2010/044154 has been known as a redundant system switching technology in an optical network including a plurality of accommodation modes and a redundant system. In International Publication No. WO2010/044154, a method of implementing a WDM (Wavelength Division Multiplexing) apparatus (WDM transmission apparatus) has been disclosed, in which a plurality of client interfaces are protected in a mixed manner and a transponder having only one client interface is adopted as a transceiver in an N:1 protection apparatus that uses only one redundant wavelength by applying a transponder that can support a plurality of client interface types by changing accommodation modes to a redundant path of an N:1 redundant protection apparatus.
However, International Publication No. WO2010/044154 is based on an assumption that the transponder has only one client interface, and therefore there is no disclosure on an apparatus configuration method and a method of controlling client interfaces accommodated in a mixed multiplexing manner when performing redundant switching in a WDM apparatus that uses a muxponder accommodating a plurality of types of client interfaces in a mixed multiplexing manner.
Therefore, the technique described in International Publication No. WO2010/044154 can be only applied to a case where a transponder applied to a redundant path has only one client interface, and there has still been a problem that it is not possible to perform N:1 protection by one redundant wavelength when using a muxponder that accommodates a plurality of client interfaces in a multiplexing manner.